Belle comme un Ruby
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: Après une chasse aux Vampires Sam va dans un bar, il y trouve Ruby. La suite, il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, et elle non plus.


**Ma Première Fic de Supernatural.**

**La Fic se situe lors de la Saison 3 avec une Ruby blonde et un Dean comdamné.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Belle comme un Ruby

Dean ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel et la seconde d'après il se jeta sur son lit tellement il était épuisé.

« Wahou, cette chasse aux vampires m'a complètement cassé ! S'exclama le plus vieux.

- Petit joueur. » Lui répondit malicieusement son frère.

Le condamné se releva brusquement devant la remarque de son frère.

« Tu comprendras quand tu en tueras autant d'un coup.

- J'en ai tué 6 !

- Et moi 9 alors un peu de respect pour son frère aîné qui va mourir. »

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que son frère se recouchait. Il n'aimait pas quand il lui rappelait que ses jours étaient comptés. Il n'aimait le fait qu'il meure bientôt par sa faute tous simplement. Il regarda son frère qui était allongé dans son lit en train d'écouter du vieux Rock, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans Dean. C'était comme un arbre sans racine, impossible, inconcevable et inutile. Pourtant dans deux mois c'était ce qui allait lui arriver. Le cadet des Winchester sentit la mauvaise humeur et la tristesse se propager en lui tel un poison, il décida d'aller prendre une douche et de sortir boire un coup au bar du coin.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain douché et propre il trouva Dean au même endroit, sur son lit les écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'aîné ouvrit les yeux et compris que son frère allait sortir, leurs regard se croisèrent quelques instants puis Dean referma les yeux, laissant son frère partir, le cadet avec besoin de penser à autre chose.

Sam ouvrit la porte du bar, de la bonne musique se faisait entendre. Ce bar ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'il allait quand il était étudiant et qu'ils sortait avec ses amis pour danser et oublier les soucis qu'il avait autrefois, à savoir les cours. Et en ce moment il avait bien besoin d'oublier sa vie, la guerre qu'il y avait entre eux et les démons, le pacte de Dean. L'idée d'aller sur la piste de danse lui effleura l'esprit, mais avant il s'approcha du bar pour commander un whisky.

« Mettez en deux. » Annonça un voix derrière le jeune Winchester.

Le chasseur se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Ruby, et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait un frisson se propagea dans son corps. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi cela lui arrivait à chaque fois, peu être parce qu'elle était un démon et qu'il était un chasseur. Pourtant au début il ne savait ce qu'elle était et ce frisson était déjà présent, alors c'était peu être parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprise. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle était diaboliquement sexy et qu'elle dégageait un charme fou.

Le serveur posa leur boisson sur le comptoir.

« Pourquoi ce fait-il que tu sois toujours là on est ?

- Il se peu que je vous surveille pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Sam bu une gorgée de son whisky. Dieu ce que cela faisait du bien.

Ruby regarda son protégé boire, il semblait de plus en plus accablé, la date de la mort de son frère se rapprochait de plus en plus chaque jour. La démon croisa le regard de Sam, il était si profond, si intense. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme du jeune Winchester ? Ruby ferma les yeux quelques instants, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était plus humaine, plus tous à fait. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Sam de cette façon, mais comment faire autrement quand il la regardait avec de tels yeux.

« Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va bien.

- Non Sam. Comment tu vas ? »

Ruby le regardait intensément. Sam sourit inconsciemment à sa question, peu de gens lui avait posé depuis bien longtemps en se souciant vraiment de la réponse. Il soupira avant de lui répondre.

« Dean en a pour deux mois, et j'arrive pas à l'accepter, en fait j'arrive même pas à réaliser. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y penser ce soir. »

Le chasseur regarda la piste de danse, il avala la fin de son verre et tendit sa main à Ruby.

« Tiens, allons danser. »

La blonde regarda la main de Sam. Ho non, c'était une très mauvaise idée. C'était trop tentant, elle ne pouvait pas accepter, pourtant tous en elle lui criait de prendre la main qui était tendu devant elle. Sam lui sourit.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu sais pas danser ?

- Mais bien sur que si.

- C'est réglé alors. »

Sam attrapa sa main et l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse, il fit tourner Ruby sur elle même avant de poser sa main dans son dos. La blonde se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, elle n'en avait surtout aucune envie. Elle se laissa donc entraîner par Sam, elle le laissa diriger. Ils dansèrent près d'une heure, ce qui fit un bien fou au chasseur, qui parvint à oublier momentanément tous ses soucis, ce qui fit le même effet à Ruby. Ils dansaient tous les deux, juste pour le plaisir. Parfois de petits sourires étaient échangés entre deux pas de danse. Au milieu de la nuit arriva le dernier morceau de la soirée au plus grand désespoir du chasseur et du démon. La dernière danse était beaucoup plus lente que les précédentes, la blonde posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Elle profita de l'instant présent, avant de se dire que si jamais Lilith entrait à cet instant précis dans la bar et les voyait tous les deux enlacés elle allait commettre bien plus qu'un meurtre. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Sam se resserrer un peu plus contre elle, elle oublia la guerre et ce qui pouvait se passer dehors. Le chasseur ferma lui aussi les yeux en se disant que ce serait pas tous les soirs qu'il pouvait avoir dans ses bras la belle Ruby.

Une fois la danse finit ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, mais ils étaient toujours le sur un petit nuage et ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que Ruby invita Sam à prendre un verre dans son appartement, et ce fut sans doute pour cette même raison qu'il accepta.

L'hôtel où résidait la blonde n'était pas loin de celui qu'avait prit les frères Winchester. Une fois dans la chambre, Ruby se dirigea vers le mini bar et se servit un verre de whisky ainsi qu'un pour le chasseur. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit en silence, étrangement aucun des deux ne voulait interrompre ce silence, il n'était pas gênant, il était juste reposant.

« Merci. »

Sam regarda Ruby sans comprendre pourquoi elle avait prononcé ce mot.

« Je veux dire merci pour cette soirée, ça m'a fait du bien j'ai pu penser à autre chose.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent, ils se comprenaient. Sam eu un faible sourire, que lui rendit Ruby. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, beaucoup trop proche, surtout après cette soirée. Ainsi lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact aucun des deux ne furent surpris, ils furent juste soulagés et heureux. Et pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, ils oublièrent tous ce qui passait autour d'eux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils se sentaient enfin compris et aimés.

Le lendemain ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Sam, il sentit un léger poids sur son torse et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il croisa le regard de la belle blonde. Elle ne faisait que le regarder mais son éternel frisson le parcouru comme à chaque fois. Le chasseur passa sa main sur la joue de son amante avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

- Je sais. »

Ruby resta encore une minute sur Sam, puis se dégagea afin de le laisser passer. Il se leva et chercha quelques instants ces habits qui se trouvait un peu partout dans la pièce, cependant il lui manquait un élément important à savoir son boxer. Il se trouva au bout de quelques minutes au coin du lit, sous les yeux amusés de la blonde. Alors que le chasseur allait partir il fut interpellé.

« Tu n'oublie rien ? »

Sam sourit et s'approcha de Ruby et l'embrassa une dernière fois, elle passa les mains derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

« Je voulait parler de ton portable. » Souffla la blonde en montrant la table de chevet.

Le jeune Winchester se mit à rire en prenant son portable. Avant de fermer la porte Sam regarda une dernière fois Ruby allongé dans son lit, avec un dras pour simple habit. Cette nuit allait rester gravé en lui pour toujours, comme une des plus belles nuits de sa vie.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, tous deux se dirent qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se passer ce genre de nuit entre eux, il n'avait pas le droit, c'était interdit, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à regretter, et pire, ils voulaient que cela se reproduise encore et encore.

« Ah te voilà ! » S'exclama Dean en voyant son frère entrer.

Il compris à la simple vu de son frère qu'il avait du passer une nuit courte, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

« Alors petit frère, elle était brune ou blonde ? »

Sam se contenta de sourire au souvenir de sa nuit. Blonde, Dean, elle était blonde et elle était belle comme un Ruby.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
